In many cold weather situations, it is imperative that hand held flashlights be utilized. Flashlights, and especially metal flashlights, tend to become very cold during cold weather and, if they are handled while cold, they can cause discomfort to the user. Policeman, fireman and others who use flashlights in cold weather climates must suffer the discomfort caused by the effects of cold flashlights. If the climate is cold enough and the flashlights are handled without gloves or for extended periods of time, frostbite of the fingers and hands can result.
While an abundance of flashlights is available which have been particularly configured for a variety of specific uses, there remains a need for a flashlight which enables a user to hold the flashlight without suffering from the effects of cold weather on the flashlight.